Emulsion copolymers of (meth)acrolein, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,455,861 and 3,896,085, are formed directly from the free radical polymerization of (meth)acrolein monomer with the other comonomers used to form the copolymers. (Meth)acrolein monomer, however, presents serious health and safety hazards during transportation and handling, including high flammability, volatility and toxicity (severe eye and skin irritation).
According, it is desirable to form emulsion copolymers of (meth)acrolein while minimizing these attendant safety and health problems. I have discovered that by replacing the (meth)acrolein monomer with an acetal derivative of (meth)acrolein in the free radical polymerization and adjusting to an acid pH to hydrolyze the acetal derivative of (meth)acrolein to (meth)acrolein, I am able to eliminate or greatly reduce the safety and health problems associated with transporting and handling (meth)acrolein monomer without detrimentally affecting the performance properties the final copolymer.